


vadess40

by vadess40



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fiction, Literature, M/M, Science Fiction, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadess40/pseuds/vadess40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My rendition of a few scenes in the Imperial Agent's prologue. Yes, in this Crimsèn is filling in Cipher 9's shoes, and if trying to get Nem'ro to support the Empire. It's also a chance for me to fill in places where clearly SGR flirts should've been an option.</p><p>Critique Request: Did I transfer the voice of the male Imperial Agent's voice correctly?</p>
    </blockquote>





	vadess40

**Author's Note:**

> My rendition of a few scenes in the Imperial Agent's prologue. Yes, in this Crimsèn is filling in Cipher 9's shoes, and if trying to get Nem'ro to support the Empire. It's also a chance for me to fill in places where clearly SGR flirts should've been an option.
> 
> Critique Request: Did I transfer the voice of the male Imperial Agent's voice correctly?

[](http://sta.sh/0lsnj5nbsic)

Title: The Red Blade  
Author: vadess40  
Game: Star Wars- The Old Republic  
Characters: Male Imperial Agent  
Disclaimer: SWTOR (C) Bioware/EA/Disney  
 

 

Crim liked his newest disguise, the Red Blade. Pirate gangster who toured the galaxy causing trouble and madness. It matched Crim's dark red skin and new vibroknife.  Now that he is here in Nem'ro's palace it was time to be the Blade. Yes, the _Red Blade_ approached Karrels Javis in Nem'ro's palace. He stands back a little in order to overhear some of the conversation he is having with one of Nem'ro's people.

The person is a tall and slender female with pale skin and dark purple tattoos around her eyes that go to the back of her bald head. Such is the appearance of Rattataki. The Blade overhears, "You'll get the gory details after I report to Nem'ro. Figure you can wait that long?"

Karrels shakes his head. "Looks like I'll have to. But you don't get-"

She notices the Red Blade approach. "Blade-- nice you decided to come by, but I was just telling Karrels I can't stay. I know you understand."

As she leaves, Karrels sighs. "That girl's a handful. But she's good at what she does, I'll give her that."

 The Blade remembers to drop his Imperial accent before speaking with Karrels. Blade's voice is low and rough, with the right hint of doubt leaking through: "What does she do, exactly? Besides swagger and carry a blaster."

"Officially, she's Nem'ro's chief enforcer. Truth is, most of the troops are terrified of her, so she keeps our people in line more than Fa'athra's."

Blade glances behind him and then shrugs before focusing on Karrels. Karrels sways as he continues: "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Those explosions in the Rust Yards- you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

The Blade puts his hands on his hips and smiles. "I took out Fa'athra's mining ops; heard they were giving you trouble."

"Heh. I thought you might've had something to do with it. Good work, Blade. Good work. I like a person who takes initiative."

 _And I like a person eating out of my hand_ , Blade thinks to himself.

"Look, I have something for you. You'll like it- I'll send it to your room. You've done good work for us; you deserve more than credits. Which reminds me-- how long are you staying on Hutta?"

Blade sighs and shakes his head, "I really wish I knew the answer to that."

"Well, if you're still around in a few weeks," Karrels suggests with some pride in his voice, "I'd like you to meet my sons. They'll be home from their trading expedition, and I think you'd get along. Think about it, is all I'm saying. Now get going-- I'm sure you have other business to take care of."

The Blade leaves the area and looks down, hands on his hips. He shifts from one foot to the next. "A few weeks? This is not how I planned this mission to go," he comments, Imperial accent returned.

He goes to his room and finds some visitors. A lady in purple speaks in a language he has not learned yet. The tall man, with muscle the Blade cannot help but eye, appears nervous. "Come on, Luunti, we don't have time to waste, here."

She says something else, but the man cuts her off. "Too late. Hey there," he turns to the Blade, "you must be the Blade."

The Blade puts his rough voice back on. "I might be; who are you, handsome?"

"Name's Targen. Me and my gang are freelances, and we're here on business. Someone wanted to know what you were up to-- but I guess that plan's off, now."

 _Pity_ , the Blade thinks to himself, _I haven't had fun in some time..._  
  
He replies, "Whatever you're being paid, I can pay more... and then some."

Targen shakes his head. "I don't really want to cross my employer. Plus, you know, we can always grab the credits off your corpse. Guns out, folks."

The Blade makes swift work of his would-be assassins. The Blade speaks in an Imperial accent: "Should have taken me up on the offer. You would have liked riding me."

The Blade went to retrieve Karrels' gift- A nice vibroknife, freshly sharpened. "I will make sure this is put to good use," he comments. 

He walks to the holoterminal: Time to alert Keeper to the uninvited guests in his room. Keeper appears and looks... pleased? The Blade, whose real name is Crimsèn, could not tell. But Keeper's words gave it away: "I understand Nem'ro's shvash gas production is back on schedule, agent. Excellent work. Keep it up, and Darth Jadus may loosen his grip on operations. However, I'm afraid... unforeseen circumstances have caused a problem."

Crimsèn raised an eye ridge. "What kind of problem?"

"Three days ago, Karrels Javis' sons encountered a Sith apprentice in Imperial space. A dispute broke out. One son died, and the other was crippled. When Karrels hears that a Sith slaughtered his child, his sympathy for the Empire will evaporate. We can no longer use him to get to Nem'ro."

 _Oh kriff, not again,_ was all Crimsèn could think while listening. _Every time I come close to getting my prey, some idiot fresh from Korriban interferes. Why have I not turned to the SIS again?_

Crim could not help but voice his frustration, though in a more discreet way: "This is an Intelligence project. Sith shouldn't be interfering in our work!"

Keeper frowns. "The Sith do what they will," _unfortunately_ , Crim thinks, "We don't control them, and we don't pass judgment on them."

Crim shifts his weight, hands on hips again. _We do not pass judgment on them when they are in earshot, you mean..._

Keeper continued: "That doesn't mean they're right, or that we obey them without question-- but we phrase those questions carefully. We bide our time."   
_  
That's why I'm in the field and he's dealing with Sith._

Keeper stated, "Now, I have a plan to solve our present dilemma, but first we need Karrels out of the way."

Crim looks up and stands at attention. "You're asking me to kill Karrels?"

"It's unfortunate, but it's the only way to proceed. I'm sending you an interference program on a computer spike. Go to Karrels' suites in the palace. Activate the spoke to black out his security monitors. You'll be able to eliminate Karrels and his bodyguards without being seen. When Nem'ro's people investigate, they'll recognize the jamming program as Republic technology."

Crim smiled, he liked Keeper's thinking. "Let's hear some more..."

"Toth'lazhen-- Nem'ro's Twi'lek advisor-- already expects Fa'athra to seek revenge for the destruction of his mines. Our job is to show that the Republic helped Fa'athra kill Karrels. Once Karrels is gone, speak to Toth'lazhen about his suspicions. As Karrels' friend, you'll promise to do whatever it takes to find the assassins."

 _Hmph, some friend I turned out to be._  "Is that right? How am I going to find the 'real' killer?"

"For now, get to Karrels' suites and use the computer spike. We'll discuss more once Karrels is eliminated and Toth'lazhen's suspicions have been aroused. Keeper Out."

When the call was cut, Crim was already preparing his weapons and tools. He almost considered a way to spare his new friend, but shook his head. "There are always other friends, and Keeper's orders were clear."

Crim quietly approaches the security terminal and puts the spikes in. Soon Karrels' room is unsecured and he's able to slip in quietly. Unfortunately, the body guards attack on sight. Crim growled as he took them down. _Some friend he turned out to be as well..._

"What's going on here?" Karrels shouted. Crim pulls out his blaster and pointed it at Karrels' head. "You'd thought you'd just go and switch sides?" Karrels kept questioning his 'friend'. "Damn you!"

"I'm sorry, Karrels-- it's nothing personal," Crim states simply, his Blade accent returned. 

"I don't understand, I helped you! I trusted you! We had a bond-- and now you murder my men, wave a weapon in my face--"

Crim could not suppress a sigh. This is the hard thing about this job, but he never really cared about Karrels. He was a tool and that tool is now broken; time to throw away. "But I guess that doesn't matter much-- so let's go," Karrels continued, "you and me, Blade. The young punk against the old gang leader."

Crim flexes his pectorals a little, as if reminding Karrels' who the bigger man is. "You realize you won't last a minute."

"You think you're the first piece of scum who's tried to kill me? I was fighting thugs in Jiguuna's streets-"

Crim ignores Karrels, and pulls the man to himself and into the new knife Karrels gave the agent as a gift. "As I told you," he said in his imperial accent, "nothing personal, and I have no time for a speech," while Karrels' body dropped to the floor with a thud. 

Crim wiped the blade clean, as if brand new and left the body to bleed out. Crim changed his clothes in his room calmly, as if he just got back from a drink, and headed to Nem'ro's main area. It was time to be the Red Blade so he donned his red and black muscular shirt.

He approaches Toth'lazen, who is speaking to Nem'ro in Huttese. Thankfully, Crim is fluent in Huttese.  Toth speaks in shock when Crim approaches: <<You! Blade! I assumed you'd been killed by the men who came for Karrels Javis. It seems I underestimated you.>>

Crim steps back in shock. He replies in Huttese: <<What- What are you talking about? Karrels is dead?>>

<<Not everyday I see your kind speak Huttese... but yes, along with his bodyguards. A disturbing development-- you are fortunate to have survived. I know you gave Karrels assistance in his attacks on Fa'athra. I suspect those attacks are what doomed him. But I respect your talents. If you wish to be part of the Nem'ro clan's response to this incident-- for your own safety, and to "avenge" your friend-- I would allow it.>>

Crim replies in Huttese firmly: <<I'll do whatever it takes to bring the killers to justice.>>

<<Good. You are truly an honourable individual.>>

Crim bit his tongue to keep from laughing bitterly. Toth'lazen continued- <<This assault by Fa'athra is unprecedented, but we should not be surprised by his boldness; he hires more mercenaries and bounty hunters daily. Now I fear he has outside help. During his assault, our surveillance monitors were disabled using Republic protocols and technology. If Fa'athra has brokered deals with Republic politicians, we will need to answer his newfound strength. I must know for certain... Find out what I need, Blade-- speak to your contacts and your 'business partners.' Find Karrels' killers."

Crim nods. <<I'll look into it. Might take some time.>>

Toth speaks as Crim slowly walks away. <<Remember-- if Fa'athra thought Karrels' was worth killing, your life may also be at stake. Now speak to your allies. We must resolve this affair.>>

*Indeed we must if I am ever to get off this planet and away from an unwanted guilty conscience.*

Crim walks back to his room to contact Keeper. As he approaches, he notices _another visitor:_  The rattaki from before? _What does she want? Does she want to ride the sith? Sorry, not happening._

"So," Kaliyo said, "This is where you've been hiding. Nice. Is the blood on the floor fresh, or did that come with the room?"

Crim grunts and states firmly: "What are you doing here, Kaliyo?"

"What, not glad to see me?"

Crim states flatly, "No."

"You've been all over town, racking up quite a body count. And I know what you did to Karrels. You're after something bigger than Nem'ro. I'm not sure what, and I'm not sure why-- but I want in on it."

Crim walks to the holoterminal, rolling his eyes. "You just made your last mistake, Kaliyo."

"I think I've got a few mistakes left in me. Too bad you don't want to be part of them."

The holoterminal comes to life. "Hold a moment, agent," _damn it_ , Crim thinks, "violence may not be necessary. We know who you are, Kaliyo Djannis. And we are willing to offer you a deal. I am Keeper. I represent Imperial Intelligence, as does my operative. We are aware of your activities on Rattataki, Ord Mantell, and Brentaal Four, as well as your... affiliations. Your skills could prove useful, and we are willing to offer you a place in our ranks. You would become a very well-paid servant of the Empire."

Kaliyo looks up for a few moments. "I've heard worse propositions." She turns to Crim, who's arms are crossed along with his eye ridges. "What do you think, 'agent',-- you want me on your side?"  
 _  
I'd rather have a hutt on my side..._ Crim thinks as he looks back and forth between the two. Finally, he states rather bluntly, "Frankly, killing you seems a lot simpler."

"Might get another chance some other time. But your boss just offered me a free ride, and who am I to say 'no' to that. But call me a servant of the Empire again, and I'll bust your face."

Keeper shakes his head. "Charming. We'll discuss  discuss the details later. As for you agent," he looks to his field agent, "Toth'lazhen is convinced Fa'athra the Hutt is a major threat to business. Well done."

Crim nods his head, with a small smile. Keeper continues: "Now we must bring Toh proof that Fa'athra has support from the Republic. The first step is to obtain a holodisc from Fa'athra's palace. The disc contains holorecordings of Fa'athra's dealings; the Hutt is too paranoid for his own good. You'll have to break into his archives to get it."

Kaliyo cuts in: "It'll mean lifting security codes off the palace overseers. Like you said-- paranoid Hutt."

All Crim can thinks is its amazing Kaliyo does more besides staring at his muscular body and killing people. Oh yes, he feels her eyes on him, checking to see if he was impressed. Checking to see if a bulge started to form. But none was coming, as the Blade is unmoved by such feminine features. _Should have worn one of my pink shirts, or a pride outfit, when I had the chance,_ he thinks as he waits for Keeper to finish the briefing.

"Noted," Keeper says, "once you reach the archives, use the computer spike on the holodisc. It will be altered to show Fa'athra meeting with Republic officers. Then, bring the forgery to Toth'lazhen. "

"Forging evidence is risky business, Keeper," Crim warns. And it's true- Getting caught could be the end of the Empire's business here.

"We have decided that the risk is acceptable." _We_? Crim thinks _Whose_ _we_? _Another meddling Sith_?! _For kriff's sake_... 

"With Toth'lazhen convinced that his enemies are allied with the Galactic Republic, have no doubt-- he will turn to us for help. We are in the end game."

Keeper disconnects and Crim looks at his new ally. Why can they never be a hot, manly allies? 

Kaliyo smiles. "Last time I went to Fa'athra's palace, I had so many adrenals in my system I was coming down for a week. This should be entertaining."

 _Glad someone is entertained,*_ Crim thinks as they head out to Fa'thra'sPalace _. *First chance I get, this 'partner' of mine will disappear._  



End file.
